Siempre estaré aquí
by MorganaSnowQueen
Summary: "Siempre estaré aquí, hagas lo que hagas, estés casada o divorciada" Hay declaraciones de amor eterno que no son tan eternas, aunque hay otras que duran para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeryn**

El cielo estaba despejado, apenas se veían nubes en el cielo de Nueva York y eran ya las cinco de la tarde. Jeryn miraba por la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos, estaba harta de trabajar en su último caso, un divorcio patético de dos ancianos de sesenta años que estaban hasta las narices el uno del otro; si ella hubiese tenido que llegar hasta ese punto con Wendy se habría suicidado, aunque por otro lado, no podía dejar así a Pam, le importaba demasiado como para abandonarla de una forma tan cruel, desde luego, el divorcio era mejor opción. Pero aún tenía que decírselo a Wendy, aunque primero debería decírselo a Pam, no iba a cambiar su vida por nada, si ella no iba a quererla porque ya no era una mujer casada, prefería seguir así, al menos tenía algo de diversión en el trabajo, pero la verdad, sabía que había algo más que diversión, algo que no quería aceptar por miedo a tener una debilidad.

-Jeryn… -deja una mano en su hombro, suavemente.

-Joder, que susto, ¿por qué no has llamado? –suspira, girándose y quedando cara a cara con la rubia.

-He tocado, cuatro veces –niega y le tiende unos papeles- lo que me habías pedido.

-Gracias –le sonríe de lado y vuelve a su escritorio- estoy harta de esa mujer, ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere.

-Es normal, llevan muchos años juntos, le cuesta tomar la decisión –la mira descaradamente cuando camina de vuelta, hasta que se sienta, desvía la mirada cuando la mira- Hoy es tu aniversario, ¿no?

-Sí… -suspira- aunque la verdad es que tengo demasiado trabajo, no sé si iré a la cena de esta noche.

-No pareces muy ilusionada –mira por la ventana, pensando en que ella preferiría que se quedase trabajando, pero sin dar señales de ello- ¿A qué hora es la cena?

-A las ocho –suspira- aún queda tiempo –gira su silla, quedando frente a ella.

 **Pam**

Le sonríe de lado, mordiéndose el labio, se acerca a ella, sentándose sobre su regazo. Acaricia su pelo suavemente con cariño, sonriendo en sus labios cuando la besa. Coge su mano cuando nota que la sube demasiado.

-Puede llegar en cualquier momento –le da un beso corto.

-Es demasiado pronto –le muerde el labio, dudo que venga hasta dentro de una o dos horas si ve que tardo demasiado –sube su mano de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa si nos ve? –deja que lo haga esta vez, separando un poco sus piernas.

-Que tendré una oportunidad de pedirle el divorcio –deja varios besos en su cuello, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Vas a…? –hace que la mire a los ojos- ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer eso?

-¿Quieres que lo haga? –la mira, esperando que conteste.

-Yo… -suspira cuando suena el teléfono, algo aliviada de no tener que contestar, sintiéndose culpable por estar haciéndole eso a Wendy, pero feliz de que la elija a ella- Deberías cogerlo,

-Sí… -resopla algo molesta y coge el teléfono de mala manera- ¿Qué?

-¿Va todo bien, cielo? Soy yo, ¿quieres que pase por ti cuando salga de trabajar?

-Hola… lo siento… no es el mejor momento, si, ven sobre las siete, hasta luego.

Mira la puerta, sin decir ni hacer nada para no molestarlas mientras hablan, reprimiendo una mueca cuando le dice que si va a ir. Juega con su vestido pero se acaba levantando, mirando la mano de Jeryn cuando coge la suya.

-Espera… ¿qué te pasa? Deberías contarme lo que te preocupa…

-"No te vayas" –gesticula con los labios antes de contestar a Wendy- No es nada, nos vemos a las siete –le cuelga y mira a Pam- No me has contestado

-¿Y qué quieres que te conteste? ¿Que me siento la peor persona del mundo por hacerle esto a tu mujer o que soy la más feliz porque en el fondo me quieres? –niega, evitando sus ojos.

-Eso me sirve –se levanta, sonriéndole un poco, deja su mano en su mejilla- Puede que en el fondo te quiera, pero que yo no quiera seguir con ella no es tu culpa, bueno, tú influyes en que haya dado el paso, pero no eres la única razón, simplemente no siento nada por ella.

-No sé si eso me hace sentir mejor o peor –suspira, cerrando los ojos.

-Solo quiero saber si seguirás aquí si lo hago –deja su frente sobre la suya, rozando sus labios.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí Jeryn, hagas lo que hagas, estés casada o divorciada, me da igual –susurra, deseando besarla.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito –la besa lentamente, pegándola al escritorio.

Se sienta sobre el escritorio, dejándose hacer, olvidándose de todo por un rato y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible por si aún queda alguien merodeando por allí. Se viste cuando acaban, odiando tener que separarse de ella, más aún si es para que se vaya con Wendy. Le sube la cremallera del vestido, dejando varios besos por su espalda y abrazándola por detrás.

 **Jeryn**

-Se lo diré en la cena…

-Es el día de vuestro aniversario, espera a mañana al menos, es demasiado cruel.

-Oh por favor, soy yo, soy cruel, no sé qué esperabas –rueda los ojos y le da un beso corto.

-No con todos –suspira- Hazlo por mí, por favor…

-Está bien, esperaré hasta mañana –mira la hora y suspira- está a punto de llegar.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces –sonríe levemente. Saliendo de su despacho.

Suspira y se arregla el pelo, maquillándose un poco, recoge todas sus cosas, dejando todo ordenado. Sale, sorprendiéndose al ver a Wendy allí ya.

-Vamos a llegar tarde -la besa sonriendo.

-Aún queda una hora –le sonríe un poco, sin poder evitar mirar a Pam de reojo.

-Es sábado, la ciudad está imposible hoy –saluda a Pam como si nada y coge la mano de Jeryn- vamos, anda.

-Está bien –niega y se deja llevar, entrando en el ascensor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pam**

Fotocopia unos papeles que le ha pedido Jeri tranquilamente mientras ella habla con Jessica, para variar. ¿Por qué diablos está siempre allí? No es que le cayese mal, pero odiaba que pasase tanto tiempo con ella en su despacho, quizá… No, era una idea absurda, debería dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas, nunca le haría algo así. Coge el teléfono cuando suena y suspira al oír la voz de Wendy.

-Hola Wen… -se calla cuando ni siquiera la deja hablar.

-Eres una maldita zorra, que te jodan Pam, que os jodan a las dos –grita como una loca- ¿Dónde coño está? Dile que al menos se moleste en dar la cara

Se aparta el teléfono suspirando y va a buscar a Jeri, llamando a la puerta y dejando a Wendy gritar al otro lado del teléfono. Entra porque ni siquiera la ha escuchado.

-Jeri, tienes una llamada.

-Estoy ocupada, dile que llame luego –suspira y retoma su conversación con Jessica.

-Jeri, es tu mujer, lo sabe –baja la mirada culpable.

 **Jeri**

-Joder –resopla y sale de su despacho, yendo a coger el teléfono, aunque se escuchan los gritos a dos metros- ¿Qué quieres Wendy? Y haz el favor de dejar de gritar como una loca amargada.

-¿Qué deje de gritar? Eres una zorra despiadada, no tienes corazón, ¿la becaria? ¿En serio? ¿No podrías haber sido un poco más original?

-Si quieres hablar de esto será mejor que lo hablemos en persona, quería decírtelo antes de que te enteraras pero veo que no me ha dado tiempo –suspira apartándoselo- ¿en una hora en casa? –suspira cuando le cuelga, tomándoselo como un sí.

-¿Estás bien? –deja una mano en su hombro.

-Solo… dame un momento –se levanta y vuelve al despacho, encerrándose en él.

Se tumba en el pequeño sofá, mirando el techo en silencio, pensando en cómo podría haberse enterado de eso cuando había tenido todo el cuidado posible. Niega, desviando la mirada a los papeles del divorcio que ya tenía preparados desde hacía días en su mesa. Cierra los ojos sin escuchar a Pam entrar, pero tampoco los abre cuando coge su mano.

 **Pam**

Coge su mano con cariño, sin decir nada para no molestarla, pero haciéndole saber que está ahí. La mira preocupada al verla así, pues ella es la última persona que esperaba que mostrase cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pudiese hacerle aparentar debilidad. Acaricia suavemente su mano, besando su pelo, sentada en el suelo a su lado.

-Gracias… -suspira y se gira, quedando cara a cara con ella.

-No las des –le sonríe leve- te dije que siempre iba a estar aquí.

-Está enfadada, no le hagas caso… -suspira y coloca un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo –intenta sonreírle un poco.

-Puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes –la besa.

-Deberías irte, ya casi ha pasado una hora.

-¿Ya? –reprime una mueca y se levanta- ¿Puedes…? No importa

Coge su mano, levantándose también.

-Te esperaré en el coche si quieres.

-Gracias Pam –le da un beso algo más intenso que el anterior y coge los papeles.

Bajan al coche y se dirigen a casa de Wendy. Mira a Jeri de vez en cuando, sin poder evitar estar preocupada. Intenta darle conversación un par de veces, sin demasiado éxito. Finalmente llegan a la casa y paran frente a ella.

-Estoy aquí, si pasa cualquier cosa, llámame.

-No pasará nada –baja del coche y cierra la puerta.

 **Wendy**

Se levanta en cuanto escucha el coche fuera, muy cabreada y dolida. Empieza a gritarle, insultarla y soltarle todo tipo de cosas en cuanto abre la puerta, dando cuenta de su amplio repertorio de vocabulario. Acaba dándole un manotazo, sin poder evitarlo, odiándola demasiado.

-No eres más que una zorra.

-Creo que eso lo has dejado claro con las primeras tres palabras que has dicho.

-Que te jodan –la mira, intentando controlarse y no darle otro manotazo.

-Ya lo hacen –deja los papeles sobre la mesa- Ahí tienes los papeles del divorcio, el 50% de mis bienes, es todo lo que estoy dispuesta a darte.

-Agh –se lo acaba dando, sin poder evitarlo- No entiendo como pude casarme contigo eres una piedra, fría y sin sentimientos, no te importa una mierda nadie.

-Nadie no, simplemente tú y algunas personas más –suspira cansada de que la insulte- ¿piensas comportarte como una persona y hablamos o vas a seguir en plan gilipollas herida y despechada? Es por irme, tengo trabajo-

-¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decirme? ¿Después de lo que me has hecho? ¿De ponerme los cuernos con la puta de la becaria?

-¡No vuelvas a insultarla! –alza la voz, molesta.

-No me lo puedo creer, te has enamorado de esa zorra, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué es joven? ¿Por qué es rubia? ¿Por qué es más guapa?

-Yo diría que es porque es más lista, pero supongo que todo influye –resopla.

-Vete de mi casa Jeri.

-¿Tu casa? He sido yo quien ha pagado todas las facturas y la hipoteca.

-También la que ha jodido nuestro matrimonio. Vete, o solicitaré una orden de alejamiento por acoso.

-No digas gilipolleces –niega.

-Ponme a prueba –la mira entrecerrando los ojos.

Observa como sale de la casa, sin decir una sola palabra, ni dejarla subir a recoger sus cosas. Una vez ha salido, sube y pone toda su ropa, zapatos y demás en bolsas, para llevarlas al hospital y dárselos a los indigentes que lo merecen más que ella. Tira una foto de ellas contra la pared, rompiéndola.

 **Pam**

Mira a Jeri salir, esperando a que suba al coche. Abre la boca para preguntarle como ha ido todo pero se queda sin palabras al ver la marca de la mano de Wendy en su cara y su labio roto. Hace un ademán de salir, sin poder abrir la puerta cuando la sujeta.

-No.

-¿Qué no? Te ha pegado, no puedes decirme que no haga nada al respecto.

-Tampoco es que no me lo mereciese –suspira- No importa –se saca un pañuelo del bolso, limpiándose el labio.

-Claro que importa, a mí me importa –intenta abrir la puerta de nuevo.

-Pam, por favor, hazlo por mí, me lo debes –la mira a los ojos, queriendo únicamente salir de allí.

-Está bien… -suspira y la abraza con cuidado- Supongo que no va a dejarte volver a casa después de esto.

-No –suspira dejándose abrazar y cierra los ojos- Me iré a un hotel, no te preocupes.

-Puedes… puedes quedarte en mi casa si quiere… -se muerde el labio.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Eres mi molestia –le sonríe leve, besando su frente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pam**

Cuando llegan a su casa suben y hace que se siente en el sofá, yendo por hielo y algo para curarle el labio. Vuelve unos minutos después, sentándose junto a ella, preocupada porque sabe que le ha afectado que Wendy le hiciese ello. Coge su mano, no muy segura de que vaya a dejar que la cure, esperando que diga algo, la acaricia con cariño.

-¿Podrías… curármelo tu? –la mira de reojo, intentando parecer fría.

-Sí, claro que sí –se sienta sobre ella para que no tenga más remedio que mirarla a los ojos- Puedes contarme lo que quieras –toma su barbilla suavemente con una mano, pasando una gasa con alcohol sobre el corte de su labio, para desinfectarlo.

-Es complicado –se queja un poco porque le duele y se pone el hielo en la mejilla.

-Si vas a mentirme prefiero que no me digas nada –suspira y aparta la gasa, dejándola por ahí, la mira a los ojos.

-Estaba cabreada, es una zorra y tiene parte de razón –se encoge de hombros, recostándose un poco y rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

-Vale… -deja la cabeza sobre su hombro, escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello, susurra contra su piel- Te quiero Jeri.

 **Jeri**

Dos bofetadas, dos mujeres, dos palabras, todo su futuro, conclusión: "Que te den por el culo Wendy." Besa lentamente a Pam, importándole bien poco el labio, el dolor y todo, había cometido un error al casarse con Wendy, pero tenía la oportunidad de arreglarlo, de arreglar su vida, de intentar ser feliz. El único problema de esa gran utopía sería un divorcio duro de narices, Jessica Jones, como no, y que Pam solo la estuviese usando, es decir, estaba muerta de miedo. Una de las razones por las que aún no le había dicho a la rubia que la quería. La siguió besando hasta que ambas necesitaron respirar, dejando las manos en la parte baja de su espalda.

-No es lo que esperaba, pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras –le muerde el labio, en la parte sana.

-No sé a qué te refieres –se hace la tonta, bajando sus manos y dejándolas en su trasero.

-Ya… -se pega más a ella- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta –clava un poco sus dedos en él, sin llegar a hacerle daño, sonriendo al oírla jadear- Sabes lo mucho que me ponen estos vestidos.

-Son los que llevo normalmente –se muerde el labio, sonriendo, acaricia su camisa, desabotonándola.

-Por eso mismo –pasa la lengua por su cuello, metiendo las manos por debajo del vestido, acariciando sus piernas.

-Alto ahí –coge sus manos sonriendo.

La mira confusa, algo excitada ya.

 **Pam**

Le sonríe inocente, queriendo calentarla más. Mueve ligeramente sus caderas contra las de ella, entreabriendo los labios. Coge una de sus manos y la deja sobre su sexo, sobre la ropa interior, sin hacer nada más por el momento.

-Quiero oír cómo me lo dices –hace algo de presión con la mano de Jeri, sonriendo al ver su cara- Y quiero que olvides todo lo que ha pasado hoy y que se lo hagas a tu becaria –mueve sus caderas contra sus dedos, haciendo que la toque bajo la ropa interior, jadeando levemente- Sabes cómo hacerlo Jeri, sabes que si lo haces podremos llegar hasta el fondo –hace algo más de presión, haciendo que introduzca un dedo en ella.

-No me gusta que me den órdenes –la mira a los ojos, rozando sus labios y moviendo un poco sus dedos- Dios… -intenta besarla, mirándola algo mal cuando se levanta.

-Lo sé –se levanta, algo agitada y sintiendo que quema, sonrojada.

Va a ir a la cocina, cuando siente a Jeri abrazarla por detrás y pegándola a la mesa. Sonríe satisfecha por haberla calentado lo suficiente y deja que ella haga lo que quiera, incapaz de resistirse a nada en esas condiciones.

 **Jeri**

Le sube el vestido y se deshace de su ropa interior, sin dejar que se gire aún. Acaricia su sexo lentamente, extendiendo su humedad para calentarla todo lo posible, disfrutando de cada jadeo que escucha salir de sus labios. Acaricia uno de sus pechos con la mano libre, jugando con él y bajando su vestido lo suficiente para dejar ambos libres, dejándolo a la altura de su cintura.

-Jeri… las manos… -gime sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, sin acabar la frase.

-Lo sé –le sonríe y hace que se gire, besándola.

La sube sobre la mesa, ya que tal y como está el vestido, no puede mover sus manos casi. La mira sonriendo e introduce un dedo en ella, lentamente, moviéndolo exactamente igual que ella había hecho antes. Besa su cuello y sus pechos tranquilamente, mientras continúa con el movimiento de su dedo, jugando con sus pezones sabiendo que es una de las cosas que más la excitan.

-Joder… -gime con algo de fuerza, llegando al orgasmo sin poder aguantar- Ha sido demasiado rápido.

-¿Quieres otro? –le muerde el labio suavemente, antes de besarla.

-Claro que sí –la mira algo agitada y mueve sus caderas contra su dedo, ya que aún sigue en su interior.

Sonríe y mueve su dedo, introduciendo otro más y moviéndolos mucho más intensamente, con más velocidad. Jadea al sentir sus uñas clavadas en su espalda y la besa lentamente, para poder escucharla gemir, sin dejar de mover sus dedos, curvándolos e busca de un punto sensible. Cuando lo encuentra, aumenta mucho más el ritmo de sus movimientos, hasta sentir que está cerca de llegar, siendo entonces cuando deja de moverlos, sin dejar que se corra.

 **Pam**

Grita frustrada cuando no la deja llegar, agitada. La mira mal, coge su mano y hace que vuelva a moverla, dándole igual si ha hecho exactamente lo que ella quería o no. Finalmente la suelta cuando Jeri la mueve con mucha más brusquedad que antes, siendo cuestión de segundos que llegue al segundo orgasmo, en menos de media hora. Deja la cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando agitada y cerrando los ojos, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa feliz.

-Te quiero –murmura de forma a penas inaudible.

-¿Qué… has dicho? –la mira confusa porque no la ha entendido.

-¿Qué deberías vestirte, vas a enfriarte –le da un beso corto y le suelta las manos, subiéndole el vestido.

-Sí… -le saca la lengua y se viste con su ayuda, costándole centrarse hasta pasados unos minutos- Eres la mejor mujer del mundo en la cama, bueno, en cualquier sitio.

-No en cualquiera, solo en los que estemos a solas –se ríe, rodeándola con un brazo- ¿Estás bien?

-Ahora sí –la besa con cariño.


End file.
